The Long Goodbye
by Cherokee Outlaw
Summary: Lily/Severus. non cannon one-shot. lily and severus' relationship hits a snag of sorts.


**A/N: **Another story I wrote a while ago. As with most things I write it's non cannon and a one-shot. It's based off the Bob Seger song The Long Goodbye. Enjoy!

**The Long Goodbye**

Lily was sitting in the window seat at her parents house one cold December evening during Christmas holidays her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was watching the snow silently fall, she liked watching it because she couldn't, no matter how much magic she learned, control it. Tonight, however, it chilled her to her very soul.

He should have been there hours ago, Lily wondered what could possibly have kept him from being there. He knew how much this dinner meant to her. Lately he'd become a mystery, he was always busy with friends. His friends were people that he hadn't been able to stand mere months ago. She felt he wasn't being honest with her about where he'd been and who with. There were things she wanted to talk to him about, but she'd never know if he agreed or disagreed with her decision if he never showed up, if they never talked.

She knew what she had to do but she at least wanted to talk to him about it before she did. Her hand drifted down to rest on her slightly swollen belly. She knew this would drive them apart, maybe not right away but by early February, when the fog and rain returned to Hogwarts it would pretty much be over. He'd spend a small token amount of time with her, then he's be gone again like he'd never even been there. It would be a long goodbye.

Then she heard the light knock on the door. Lily quickly got up and answered the door, and there he stood shivering on her front porch.

"Oh, Severus, get in here where it's warn. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Lily asked as she lead him into the house and sat him down in front of the fire.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner Lil'. The business I had to take care of took much longer than I thought it would." Severus said as he sat on the floor in front of the fire.

Lily was looking in Sev's restless eyes, and he looked down so as too avoid her eyes and his own guilt over where he'd been. She wasn't surprised, she knew he'd been at a death eaters meeting, she also knew he'd never willingly tell her where he'd been, so for now at least she'd pretend she didn't know. Lily knew it wasn't wise to stay with him, but here she stayed. Eventually they would have to split up, they traveled separate roads by being in different houses, carried different loads. In he end they'd stay or go, but at least for now she didn't want to know, she wanted to deal with one crisis at a time.

"It's okay Sev. I'd rather talk to you about this now, while we're alone. I haven't told my mum and dad yet. I thought it was only fair to tell you first." Lily said, sitting in front of Sev, one hand on her stomach the other in his.

"What are you talking about Lily? Just spit it out already. You're making me nervous." He replied with a small smile willingly looking Lily in the eye for the first time that night.

"Fine Sev. You want the truth, you got it, I'm pregnant." She answered, with angry tears in her eyes.

"What, what, your pregnant? What are we gonna do Lily we're still in school? I'm too young to be a father." Sev said more then a little panicked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. I'm well aware that we're still in school, I've been hiding it from my roommates for the last two months, haven't I? I'm not ready to be a mother and you aren't ready to be a father. The way I see it we have but one choice." Lily said, hating every word she had to say, but it was true she couldn't be pregnant when she went back to Hogwarts.

"What choice is that Lily? Please tell me what it is you've got it in your head to do that has you so upset?" Sev asked watching the tears fall like rain from her perfect green eyes.

"I have to get rid of it. Merlin knows I don't really want to do this. Sev, you have to understand I can't go back to school pregnant. It would ruin everything I've worked so hard for." Lily replied, crawling into Severus' lap and crying in his shoulder.

Sev had only one thing to say, "When?".

"Oh Merlin, Sev don't hate me, but the only appointment I could get before the train goes back for the start of term was tomorrow." Lily cried shamelessly into his shoulder.

Severus then slowly stood up, pulling Lily up with him and lead her to the couch. He then laid down pulling her down next to him. He pulled the blanket down off the back of the couch, covered himself and Lily up, then wrapped his arms around her waist, resting one hand on her baby bump.

"If tonight is all we have then for tonight let me hold you and our child. I love you, no matter what, I'll always love you Lily." Sev said burying his nose in her hair.

They lay there for quite sometime just listening to each other breath until finally Lily couldn't stay awake anymore and whispered as she fell asleep, "I love you, my Severus.".

-fin-


End file.
